


Double Jealousy

by missdeliadili



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Game of Make Believe, Absent Minded John, Blindfolded Sherlock, Double Jealousy, Fantastic Chemistry, Gagged Sherlock, Happy Ending, Intense Eyesex, It's Really Not My Area, Jealous John, Jealous Sherlock, John "I am not Gay" Watson, Lost In His Thoughts John, M/M, Meeting at St Bart's, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pining Sherlock, Pinned Up John, Pre Established Relationship to Established Relationship, Surrender to Me, ghosts from the past, tied up sherlock, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdeliadili/pseuds/missdeliadili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which both Sherlock and John realise how jealous they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deducing the Past

Double Jealousy

Chapter 1 Deducing the Past

Sherlock went to a conference about “Science in Detection” at the Ritz Hotel in London.

There he met Prof. Joseph Bell, his Professor of Forensic Chemistry at Uni, after 15 years. Sherlock always remembered his lessons with Prof. Bell. He loved detection and he taught Sherlock how to deduce in life and in crime.

Prof. Bell was a very tall, slim man in his late forties. He was attractive, intelligent, very similar to Sherlock.

Sherlock was delighted to see him back after such a long time. They had lost all contact after Sherlock left Uni.

They decided to have a drink at the hotel and talk about their lives. They stayed at the bar for three solid hours, chatting about old times. They exchanged phone numbers so that they could keep in touch.

Sherlock was back in 221B at midnight. He was surprised to find John watching TV so late.

“Hi!

“Hello! Was it good?”

“Yes, wonderful!”

“Good.”

“I met Prof. Bell. He was one of my Professors at Uni. The man was great. He taught me how to deduce. He is a genius.”

“Oh! Is he? And the great Sherlock Holmes admits somebody is a genius like him? He must be really good. I can’t wait to see the powerful brains to collide and explode.”

“Oh yes! He is fantastic! … Are you being ironic John? … He is brilliant. He opened my mind at Uni. I owe him my Methods of Deduction! He is great!”

“Oh, I see… You must be happy!

“Of course I am! We had drinks and a nice chat after the conference.”

“Oh good! It’s nice.”

“And we exchanged mobile numbers so that we can meet again.”

“Oh, you are going to meet again?”

“Yes, we are… soon … I’ll have a shower and go to bed, John.”

“OK … I am also going to bed. See you tomorrow.”

“See you.”

Sherlock noticed a sudden change in John… What was it? He didn’t know. Maybe he was too tired after his long hours at the clinic. Sherlock was so happy he couldn’t stop thinking about Prof. Bell. He was glad they had met and now he had his phone number. He really liked Bell…

John! He suddenly remembered. What’s wrong with him, Sherlock thought. He would soon find out.


	2. John Watson and The Two Geniuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets the famous Professor Joseph Bell...and, as usual, he is extremely jealous

Sherlock invited Joe over to dinner at 221B. When John learnt about it he decided to make up a new date, Jennifer.

Sherlock was not surprised to know about John’s new date.

“What’s her name?”

“Jennifer” 

“John, I wanted you two to meet.”

“Why?”

“Because you are my friend. He was my Professor at Uni. I really wanted you two to meet. But if you can’t …”

John felt sorry about his lie. He did not like to tell Sherlock a lie, but this time, it was necessary.

“OK, I can change the time and meet your friend before my date.”

“He is not my friend … yet!”

“OK then … I can meet him and then leave you two alone.”

“John … you don’t have to leave us alone. I want you to stay with us for dinner. We can order some take-away …Chinese? Thai? What would you like?

“You should ask your guest, I believe.”

Sherlock realised that John was not going to be happy about the Professor. As usual, he was jealous. John was jealous again! Sherlock needed to make John understand that he was always to be his friend, no matter what.

“John! I am asking you. I want to know what you would like to have for dinner. Please, change your date and stay with me.”

“I will see what I can do.”

“OK. Please! At least stay until Joe arrives, if you can’t change anything.”

“Joe! Oh! OK I will let you know.”  
“John!”  
“I will have a shower now.”  
“Oh OK then.”  
Sherlock was sure now what the problem with John was. Jealous as usual. 

The following day was the day for Sherlock and John. Sherlock was eager to see the Professor again. And John was eager to leave before he arrived. But he had promised Sherlock to stay to meet him. So there he was, sitting in the front-room, watching TV and waiting.

John had planned to leave as soon as he had been introduced to the Professor. He wanted to leave Sherlock alone with his Joe. He felt a pang of jealousy in his mind and in his heart. He would go to a pub to drink until he passed out. He couldn’t stand the idea of Sherlock and the Professor talking and kissing on the sofa. He felt like dying. His Sherlock … his Sherlock with a new friend. He knew he would have to leave 221B soon. He was broken-hearted. He made a mental note to ask Mrs. Hudson about another flat for him to move. And he should have to find this new place as soon as possible.

Lost in his thoughts, he did not hear Sherlock move up to him. Sherlock stood in front of him, but John was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Sherlock gazing at him so intensely and so close to him, that he could almost touch John’s forehead with his. John jumped off his skin when he felt Sherlock’s breath on his lips.

“John!,” Sherlock said.

“Oh my God! I didn’t see you! You scared me!”

“Well, if you had been watching the telly instead of thinking, you would have seen me. What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing. I was watching TV.”

Sherlock was wearing one of his elegant black silk suits, and the purple shirt of sex.

OMG! He looks gorgeous … John thought. He is wearing his best clothes to entertain his new friend …

“What are you watching?”

“Oh … I … I … a film … a James Bond film.”

“Oh, really? Because that seems to be Eastenders, if I am not wrong.”

“Oh … Yes! Eastenders … Yes!”

“John?”

“Yes, Sherlock.”

“What’s the matter?”

“Oh … I … I … I am thinking about Jane, my new date.”

“You said she was Jennifer.”

“Yes … Jennifer … sorry.”

“John! You are making it up.” Sherlock was staring at John so close to him that he made John blush like a teenage girl.

“John? …John! … Look at me …”

“Yes, Sherlock… What?”

“John, you can’t deceive me … I know you very well.”

“What? What do you mean, Sherlock. I don’t understand.”

“You should have that on a T-shirt.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” “John, tell me … I know something is the matter with you. Tell me what it is.”

“Nothing is the matter with me … Why do say that?”

“John! Tell me …”

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. “We will talk about all this later.” And Sherlock was at the front door in no time. 

Oh, he is eager to see him! When has he rushed downstairs to open the door before? Never … never … John thought. 

John could hear Sherlock talking to the Professor as they were coming upstairs. Sherlock sounded so so happy … 

Well, maybe this is the person Sherlock needed in his life. Somebody who can make him happy. He deserves to be happy, John thought.

When John saw the Professor, he couldn’t believe his eyes. He was everything John was not: tall, slim, elegant, he had pale skin, black hair, piercing blue eyes … and of course, according to Sherlock, he was a genius … No wonder Sherlock liked him so much!

“Joe, this is John. John, this is Joe, my Professor.”

“Former Professor, Sherlock!”

“Oh, yes Joe!”

Joe! John thought … this means they are friends now. They must have become friends during the last week … Did Sherlock meet him again? When? I didn’t notice … John was lost in his thoughts.

“John!” 

“John!”

“Yes! Sorry! Yes?”

“Joe is asking you something …”

Sherlock glared at John. “John! Pay attention!”

“Oh, sorry Professor Bell.”

“Joe, please.”

“OK, Joe… You were saying … ?”

“What do you do, John? 

“I am a doctor.”

“And an surgeon, and a Captain, and my crime partner,” said Sherlock, feeling proud of John.

“Well, yes … all that as well.”

“I see … You are Sherlock’s P.A.”said Joe.

“Yes,” said John.

“No,” said Sherlock. “He is not my assistant. He is my friend … and my equal.”

“Well … not exactly your equal. I am just a doctor who helps Sherlock with some medical issues.”

“Why not my equal, John?”

“ I am not a genius like you two.”

“ Stop that, John! You are a surgeon! And a Captain! Not anyone can be what you are!”

“OK, If you say so …”

“We will have to work on your self-esteem John.”

“Are you married, John?”

“No, I am not, actually. You?”

“No, I am not.”

“Have you got a girlfriend, Joe,” asked John.

“No, it’s not really my area.”

OMG! You too! , John thought. He felt a pain in the stomach to know that Joe was like Sherlock. Well, all my hopes to the gutter, John thought.

“Oh I see,” John said.

“But I don’t lose my hopes to find a nice boyfriend,” Joe said.  
“Fine … that’s all fine,” John said.  
“Of course that’s all fine,” said Joe.  
“Well … shall we order some food? Chinese? Thai? Italian? You choose, Joe … You are our guest tonight.”

They ordered Italian food. Of course, John had to stay or Sherlock would be mad at him. Sherlock and John kept on talking about their lives, jobs and their times at Uni. But John couldn’t stop feeling jealous, and since he knew that girls were not Joe’s area, he felt worse.

“John! John! Said Sherlock.

“Mm? Oh … Sorry! Yes! Yes, Sherlock?”

“John! Where are you? Pay attention … John! How many times do we have to call you? Said Sherlock rolling his eyes.

“Sorry … Sorry … I … I was …”

“Joe was talking to you,”said Sherlock, glaring at John.

This time John felt like a real idiot. He thought he’d better pay more attention to the conversation or Sherlock and Joe would think he was a fool.

“Sorry, Joe. You were saying?

“Are you feeling OK?” Joe asked John.

“I’m fine … just tired.” 

“Have you got a big family?” Joe asked John.

“No, just me and my sister Harry. You? Is your family big?”

“No, just me and my younger brother, James.”

Finally John managed to concentrate on the friendly talk and was able to enjoy dinner and the company. John couldn’t help staring at Sherlock and Joe. He shifted his eyes and couldn’t believe how similar Sherlock and Joe were. His heart sank in pain, to think about Sherlock and Joe together, kissing and touching each other on their sofa … in the kitchen … in Sherlock’s bedroom … No! … No! … Stop! …Stop! … Focus!!


	3. Sherlock realised …. And John, as usual blushed …

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is terribly jealous and Sherlock knows... But it will soon be the time fo Sherlock to be jealous as well

Dr Watson tried to go on with his _normal??_ life with the clinic and the Work, but he was still feeling terribly jealous.

Lestrade called Sherlock for a new case one afternoon. And Sherlock was happy to invite Joe to go to the crime scene with him. He wanted John to see how good Joe was at deducing.

Of course John was not happy to know that Sherlock had invited Joe to the crime scene.

_Oh! Now Joe is also coming with Sherlock! … I don’t like this … any minute now Sherlock will tell me he doesn’t need me anymore,_ thought John.

“Sherlock! Do you mind if I don’t go with you this time,? John asked Sherlock.

“Why not? What do you have to do that is more important than the Work?”

“I … I am … I am working at the clinic longer today. Anyway you are not going to be alone … you have your genius.”

Sherlock immediately saw why John didn’t want to go with him. _“He’s jealous again. I should have deduced this was going to happen,”_ Sherlock thought.

“John! I want you with me on the crime scene. _You_ are my partner, not Joe. He is just coming with us for you to see how well he deduces. He is a genius, you know.”

“Yes, I know … You have told me he is a genius many times and I believe you … but I need to go to the clinic right now.”

“OK, John … it’s all fine.”

Sherlock was annoyed. He knew John was lying to him. He phoned the clinic to ask about Dr. Watson, and they told him that he was not coming until the following week. _“I knew! I saw this coming! We’ll have to talk soon … today … I will not tolerate all this nonsense anymore.”_ Sherlock thought.

He phoned Lestrade to tell him that he would meet him a bit later. He was going to check John’s movements. He wanted to know where John was going … What John was going to do.

Thinking that Sherlock had left for the crime scene, John went to the kitchen to make some tea.

All of a sudden, he saw Sherlock standing in the front-room and glaring at him. John blushed and stammered.

“Oh, Sh … Sher… Sherlock! I … I thought you had left … ”

“No! I am still here. I thought _you_ had left for the clinic, but here you are!”

“Yes, I will have a cup of tea and leave after that. Would you like …”

Sherlock moved into the kitchen as he always did, so silently and so fast that he caught John unaware. Sherlock was almost touching John’s back. John could feel Sherlock’s breath on his neck. It gave him the goosebumps.

“John! Turn round!”

“Sh … Sher… Sherlock! What are you doing?”

John could feel his heart beating so fast that he thought it would leave his chest through the mouth.

“I am trying to deduce why you are behaving like that … I know you don’t have to work today.”

“No! You are wrong. I have the night shift today.”

“Nope! You don’t! You never do the night shift. I know you are not working … Why did you lie to me, John? You have never lied to me before … Why now? What’s wrong with you, Doctor? Tell me … Now!!”

As usual, John blushed … making it easier for Sherlock to deduce him. “Why John? What is the matter with you? I won’t leave until you tell me exactly what is wrong with you.”

“I … I … I have not lied to you. As soon as I finish my tea I will leave for the clinic, Sherlock.”

“Oh … will you? OK, I will wait for you and take you to the clinic myself on my way to the crime scene.”

“It is not necessary, Sherlock. I can manage.”

“I will take you to the clinic myself, John.”

At that moment, John realised that it was useless to go on lying to Sherlock. He knew everything. He could read John like an open book. He always had … he always would.

“Sherlock! I am going to be honest. I don’t feel comfortable with two geniuses around me. I am not clever. I don’t even know why I am still helping you with the Work. You should have changed me ages ago …”

“John! John? Are you crazy? Why are you talking all this nonsense? Change you? Why? Why do you think I should change you as if you were an object?”

“Because I am not a genius. I am not like you two. I am ordinary and you are extraordinary!”

“John! You are an idiot.”

“Thank you, Sherlock! That is definitely reassuring!”

“I mean … you are talking nonsense … You …”

“Thanks again, Sherlock!. I am feeling better now.”

“John! Listen to me. You are not a thing. You are a person, a very valuable person. You are my friend, my best friend. My doctor. Since we met, you have given me everything … well, almost everything,” Sherlock chuckled, “You feed me up, you take care of me in every possible way … well, almost every possible way,” Sherlock chuckled nervously again, “You help me in the Work, you have always backed me up and defended me especially from the NSY people when they were rude to me. You listen to my music. You explain things to me about the crap telly we watch. You have stayed with me unconditionally. You would never hurt me … you make me tea… you take care of me. John! I won’t allow you to say that you are replaceable, because you are not … You are not!! Have you heard? I am not going to change you. I … I need you in my life, Doctor. Have you understood?”said Sherlock glaring at John.

John had tears running down his cheeks.

“Yes, Sherlock,” said John, sobbing, weeping, crying uncontrolably.

“It’s OK, John. Don’t cry! I never meant to make you cry … I just needed to let you know about what you mean to me … how important you are to me.”

“Thank you, Sherlock! It … it was nice to hear you say all this… What you said… um… what you said was … was good.”

“Doctor Watson, we have to work on your self-esteem. You must understand that you are not an ordinary man, John. Everybody loves you. Why do you think they love you? There must be a reason for that, John. And now, tell me the truth, John …”

“What? What do you mean?” “You told me you were going to be honest … Were you John? Were you?”

“Yes, Sherlock!”

“John!”

“What?”

“I am waiting … My patience is growing thin. You know I am not particularly patient … not even with you, John.”

“What? I don’t understand, Sherlock.”

“Oh John! You are clever … You _do_ understand … I think you do ...  I know there is something else you haven’t told me.”

“I really don’t know what you are talking about …”

“OK John … Can I tell you what I am feeling?”

“Yes, of course.”

At that moment, John blushed and thought he really didn’t want to hear what Sherlock had to say.

“John … I think you have not been yourself since I met Joe … You are different. You didn’t feel comfortable when I invited Joe over for dinner. You were lost in your thoughts when we talked to you. Why, John? Why? Well, I know you will not admit it, but I know what the problem is … You are _jealous_ , John.”

“Sherlock! Me? … Jealous? You are crazy … Why would I be jealous ? Of what? Of whom?”

“John! You understand very well. I know you so well … you can’t hide things from me. I can see when you are jealous … It’s not the first time!”

“I … I … Sherlock! I don’t want to talk about this … please …”

“OK, John! Hurry up! We are going to Bart’s right now.”

“OK, I’ll be downstairs in a minute.”

John was feeling really embarrassed but he was feeling better now that Sherlock had run downstairs. Trying to forget about this ackward conversation was a good idea for John.

When John got downstairs, Sherlock was already sitting in the cab. They didn’t say a word or looked at each other during the whole trip.

When they arrived at St Bart’s, John followed Sherlock in silence, five steps behind him. He didn’t want to look at Sherlock.

Once they arrived at the lab, Sherlock sat at the microscope to analyse different samples Lestrade had collected in the morning. John sat far from Sherlock, behind him, where Sherlock couldn’t see him.

“John!”

“Mm?”

“Come here! I want you to see this …”


	4. Sherlock realised …. And John, as usual blushed …

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John can't hide anything from Sherlock. Sherlock is angry and John feels miserable.

Dr Watson tried to go on with his normal?? life with the clinic and the Work, but he was still feeling terribly jealous.

Lestrade called Sherlock for a new case one afternoon. And Sherlock was happy to invite Joe to go to the crime scene with him. He wanted John to see how good Joe was at deducing. Of course John was not happy to know that Sherlock had invited Joe to the crime scene.

Oh! Now Joe is also coming with Sherlock! … I don’t like this … any minute now Sherlock will tell me he doesn’t need me anymore, thought John.

“Sherlock! Do you mind if I don’t go with you this time,? John asked Sherlock.

“Why not? What do you have to do that is more important than the Work?”

“I … I am … I am working at the clinic longer today. Anyway you are not going to be alone … you have your genius.”

Sherlock immediately saw why John didn’t want to go with him. “He’s jealous again. I should have deduced this was going to happen,” Sherlock thought.

“John! I want you with me on the crime scene. You are my partner, not Joe. He is just coming with us for you to see how well he deduces. He is a genius, you know.”

 

“Yes, I know … You have told me he is a genius many times and I believe you … but I need to go to the clinic right now.”

“OK, John … it’s all fine.”

Sherlock was annoyed. He knew John was lying to him. He phoned the clinic to ask about Dr. Watson, and they told him that he was not coming until the following week. “I knew! I saw this coming! We’ll have to talk soon … today … I will not tolerate all this nonsense anymore.” Sherlock thought.

He phoned Lestrade to tell him that he would meet him a bit later. He was going to check John’s movements. He wanted to know where John was going … What John was going to do.

Thinking that Sherlock had left for the crime scene, John went to the kitchen to make some tea. All of a sudden, he saw Sherlock standing in the front-room and glaring at him.

John blushed and stammered. “Oh, Sh … Sher… Sherlock! I … I thought you had left … ”

“No! I am still here. I thought you had left for the clinic, but here you are!”

“Yes, I will have a cup of tea and leave after that. Would you like …”

Sherlock moved into the kithen as he always did, so silently and so fast that he caught John unaware. Sherlock was almost touching John’s back. John could feel Sherlock’s breath on his neck. It gave him the goosebumps.

“John! Turn round!”

 

“Sh … Sher… Sherlock! What are you doing?” John could feel his heart beating so fast that he thought it would leave his chest through the mouth.

“I am trying to deduce why you are behaving like that … I know you don’t have to work today.”

“No! You are wrong. I have the night shift today.”

“Nope! You don’t! You never do the night shift. I know you are not working … Why did you lie to me, John? You have never lied to me before … Why now? What’s wrong with you, Doctor? Tell me … Now!!”

As usual, John blushed … making it easier for Sherlock to deduce him.

“Why John? What is the matter with you? I won’t leave until you tell me exactly what is wrong with you.”

“I … I … I have not lied to you. As soon as I finish my tea I will leave for the clinic, Sherlock.”

“Oh … will you? OK, I will wait for you and take you to the clinic myself on my way to the crime scene.”

“It is not necessary, Sherlock. I can manage.”

“I will take you to the clinic myself, John.” 

At that moment, John realised that it was useless to go on lying to Sherlock. He knew everything. He could read John like an open book. He always had … he always will.

“Sherlock! I am going to be honest. I don’t feel comfortable with two geniuses around me. I am not clever. I don’t even know why I am still helping you with the Work. You should have changed me ages ago …”

“John! John? Are you crazy? Why are you talking all this nonsense? Change you? Why? Why do you think I should change you as if you were an object?”

“Because I am not a genius. I am not like you two. I am ordinary and you are extraordinary!”

“John! You are an idiot.”

 

“Thank you, Sherlock! That is definitely reassuring!”

 

“I mean … you are talking nonsense … You …”

“Thanks again, Sherlock!. I am feeling better now.”

“John! Listen to me. You are not a thing. You are a person, a very valuable person. You are my friend, my best friend. My doctor. Since we met, you have given me everything … well, almost everything,” Sherlock chuckled, “You feed me up, you take care of me in every possible way … well, almost every possible way,” Sherlock chuckled nervously again, “You help me in the Work, you have always backed me up and defended me especially from the NSY people when they were rude to me. You listen to my music. You explain things to me about the crap telly we watch. You have stayed with me unconditionally. You would never hurt me … you make me tea… you take care of me. John! I won’t allow you to say that you are replaceable, because you are not … You are not!! Have you heard? I am not going to change you. I … I need you in my life, Doctor. Have you understood?”said Sherlock glaring at John.  
John had tears running down his cheeks. “Yes, Sherlock,” said John, sobbing, weeping, crying uncontrolably.

“It’s OK, John. Don’t cry! I never meant to make you cry … I just needed to let you know about what you mean to me … how important you are to me.”

“Thank you, Sherlock! It … it was nice to hear you say all this… What you said… um… what you said was … was good.”

“Doctor Watson, we have to work on your self-esteem. You must understand that you are not an ordinary man, John. Everybody loves you. Why do you think they love you? There must be a reason for that, John. And now, tell me the truth, John …”

“What? What do you mean?”

“You told me you were going to be honest … Were you John? Were you?”

“Yes, Sherlock!”

“John!”

“What?”

“I am waiting … My patience is growing thin. You know I am not particularly patient … not even with you, John.”

“What? I don’t understand, Sherlock.” 

 

“Oh John! You are clever … You understand … I think you do I know there is something else you haven’t told me.”

“I really don’t know what you are talking about …”

“OK John … Can I tell you what I am feeling?”

“Yes, of course.”

At that moment, John blushed and thought he really didn’t want to hear what Sherlock had to say.

“John … I think you have not been yourself since I met Joe … You are different. You didn’t feel comfortable when I invited Joe over for dinner. You were lost in your thoughts when we talked to you. Why, John? Why? Well, I know you will not admit it, but I know what the problem is … You are JEALOUS, John.”

“Sherlock! Me? … Jealous? You are crazy … Why would I be jealous ? Of what? Of whom?”

“John! You undertand very well. I know you so well … you can’t hide things from me. I can see when you are jealous … It’s not the first time!”

“I … I … Sherlock! I don’t want to talk about this … please …”

“OK, John! Hurry up! We are going to Bart’s right now.”

“OK, I’ll be downstairs in a minute.”

John was feeling really embarrassed but he was feeling better now that Sherlock had run downstairs. Trying to forget about this awckward conversation was a good idea for John.

When John got downstairs, Sherlock was already sitting in the cab. They didn’t say a word or looked at each other during the whole trip. 

When they arrived at St Bart’s, John followed Sherlock in silence, five steps behind him. He didn’t want to look at Sherlock. Once they arrived at the lab, Sherlock sat at the microscope to analyse different samples Lestrade had collected in the morning. John sat far from Sherlock, behind him, where Sherlock couldn’t see him.

“John!”

“Mm?”

“Come here! I want you to see this …”


	5. The Deadliest Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy is the deadliest poison, especially when it is double ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John don't realise how jealous the other friend is...at least not yet

All of a sudden, Mike Stamford came into the lab followed by two men. One was Joe Bell, Sherlock’s beloved Professor, and the other was a tall man who seemed to be Mike’s friend.

John looked at the tall man and was happy to see that he was Sean, his friend from the Army.

“Sean!”

“John!”

“How are you my friend!”

“John! It’s so nice to see you again!”

“Ages!”

“Yes! How are you, Johnny?

At that moment, Sherlock glared at the man that John was so happy to meet. 

Johnny? ... Johnny? Who the hell is this idiot,? Sherlock thought. And they call each other “friend”. John told me I was his only friend.

Sherlock, feeling so so jealous, stood up and went up to John.

“Oh, Sherlock, I want you to meet my good friend, Captain Dr. Sean Hopkins.” “Sean, this is my friend Sherlock Holmes.”

“Hello, Mr Holmes,”said Sean. “So you are the famous Sherlock Holmes. The detective… and you are a friend of John’s.”

“Sherlock, please!, Yes, John and I … I …”

“Nice to meet you, Sherlock!” 

The two men shook hands. Sherlock smiled but he couldn’t help feeling worried about this friend of John’s. He felt a strange sensation in his chest. He wondered what it was… Was it fear? Or was it jealousy?… Jealousy? Wait! Wait! Why would he feel jealous of this tall, attractive man? No! … No! … Focus!!

“So you are a friend of John’s? We are two …”

“Yes, we were together at the R.N.F. We trained at the Medical School at Bart’s and then we worked in the Army. So we were together for ages, really.”

Sherlock noticed that Sean was taller than him. He was slim, he had pale skin, blue-grey-green eyes and black curly hair, like Sherlock. In a way he looked like Sherlock, and like Joe. He really looked like them. Sherlock felt he disliked this man intensely.

“Excuse me!, said Sherlock … Oh Joe! You have arrived at last! I wanted you to help me with this case!”

As Sherlock talked to Joe, he was carefully keeping an eye on John. He thought he would have to be very careful about Sean.  
A pang of jealousy caused quite a stir in Sherlock’s brain. He was really worried about this new person in John’s life, well not really “new” but dangerous enough for Sherlock. 

“Hi, Joe,” said John. “This is Sean, my friend. Sean, this is Joe, Sherlock’s friend.”

“Hello, Sean … nice to meet you.”

“Hi, Joe … nice to meet you, too.”

Sherlock and John noticed the instant chemistry between Sean and Joe. There was something special in Joe’s and Sean’s eyes … as if they had been dazzled by the other man. They smiled at each other warmly.

“Come on, Joe! Have a look at this! I want your opinion.”

John was really disappointed. Sherlock didn’t want him in the case. He wanted Joe’s help.

As Sherlock and Joe analysed the samples, John talked with Sean, but he couldn’t take his eyes off Sherlock. Sherlock and Joe studied the samples as they laughed and whispered in each other’s ears.

John was, as usual, really jealous. He had an idea … He wanted to make Sherlock pay attention to him. He was not sure whether his idea was going to work.

“Sherlock! Do you mind if I take Sean out for a drink? I can see you two don’t need me today. So … we are off, Sherlock.”

“No, John! You are here to help me in the case. We can all have a drink when YOU and I finish this, OK?”

“OK, Sherlock … later then,” said John submissively.

“Yes … later John … John! Stand here … next to me … now!”  
John cleared his throat. “Yes Sherlock!” said John, and he looked at Sean as he moved towards Sherlock. 

“Now, Joe! What do you think? Am I right?”

“Yes, Sherlock, you are right,” Joe said, as he smiled at Sean, who was gazing at him from the other side of the table.

Sherlock and Joe spent about an hour analysing the samples and discussing all the possibilities. Not once did Sherlock talk to John. And the poor doctor decided not to contradict Sherlock to avoid an argument with the mad scientist.

“Well, now we can all leave and enjoy a lovely dinner together,” Sherlock said as he gave an intense stare at John, who was happily talking to Sean. John couldn’t help blushing, as he always did when he felt Sherlock’s eyes on him.

They all accepted Sherlock’s suggestion to go to Angelo’s. They got into a cab and began talking about Sean and Joe. Sherlock wanted to know about Sean. Sherlock considered him a dangerous man … a dangerous rival for his love for John. He was so jealous that he could throttle Sean right in the cab, in front of Joe and John.

Sherlock didn’t imagine that John was also having the same thoughts about Joe. He didn’t know that the doctor wanted to do the same to the Professor.

Sherlock tried to deduce Sean to see what this gorgeous man was really like. Sean was very attractive. He was so similar to Sherlock … and Joe … in fact the three men looked remarkably alike. 

A Captain in Royal Northmberland Fuseliers. Brave, a successful career in the army and a doctor like my John. Happy, gay … OMG!!, Sherlock thought. Sean is gay! … I must keep an eye on John … MY John. I wonder if John slept with him … Oh … Was he in Afghanistan with John? I wish I could send him back to where he belongs to. Oh! Stop! Stop! Focus Sherlock!

They got out of the car and walked into Angelo’s. They sat at their usual table. Angelo was happy to see John and Sherlock again, and this time with some friends. He brought the candle and said “It’s more romantic!”

John said nothing … He blushed and looked down, thinking about his first time at Angelo’s with Sherlock, when Sherlock still wanted him… It hurt to think that now Sherlock was happy with his Professor, his genius.

Sherlock sat next to his genius and John sat next to Sean. And John was sitting just opposite Sherlock, so they were able to keep their eyes on each other. And Sean and Joe couldn’t take their eyes off the other. They smiled and giggled like teenagers.

At that moment, John realised that Sean and Joe liked each other. He was luckily feeling a bit better. I must try to encourage these two idiots to leave us alone, John thought. I like Sean but I don’t like the way Sherlock is staring at him. Does he like him? Mmm … I don’t like this … I must get rid of Sean … and quickly. And then I have to try and get rid of that genius…


	6. A Game of Make Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Angelo's the boys play a game of make believe... or do they?

“John! John! Where are you?”

“Oh, sorry! Yes, Sherlock?”

“What would you like to eat, John?”

“Oh! … Lasagna is OK for me, thanks.”

“John! What is the matter with you?”

“Nothing … nothing Sherlock!”

“John, what are you thinking about?”

“Nothing, Sherlock … nothing really.”

“OK, John. We’ll talk about this at home,” said Sherlock, glaring as he told John off.

Sean told John “John! I am surprised to see you are so submissive. It’s not like you … Have you become a sub?”

John blushed, cleared his throat and said “Oh Sean, this is not funny!”

Sherlock glared at them as he thought … John a sub? What does he mean? A sub? Does John like to be a sub? What did they do when they were in bed? Oh! … I can’t stand this! … Stop!! Stop! Focus!! 

“John! What is not funny?” Sherlock asked John.

“Oh! Shut up, Sherlock!”

“Are you a sub John?” Sherlock asked and chuckled. But in fact, he was really jealous of this man who was making him feel totally insecure. Sean was dangerous … he knew John from the past, which Sherlock didn’t and that was a disadvantage. Sherlock was not accustomed to being a loser, to feeling insecure, and he didn’t like this at all.

“Sherlock! … Sherlock! Are you listening to me?” asked Joseph.

“Oh!” Sorry! Yes? Yes … Sorry! I was in my mind palace, thinking about a case.”

John automatically set into Captain Mode and asked Sherlock “A case? What case, Sherlock? I think you are not paying attention to us! And I will have to punish you when we get home.”

Sherlock was surprised to hear John say that, and in a way, he was pleased about it. The idea of John punishing him sent an instant wave of pleasure to his crotch. He really loved this feeling.

Sherlock looked at John mischieviously. And John gave him back a dirty, hungry stare.

“Punish me? Why John? What have I done now?”

“Sherlock! You are distracted! You are not paying attention to our friends! And I don’t like this … at all! We will have to work on this later … at home … Darling!!”

Sherlock heard the term of enderament and blushed intensely. Everybody noticed the deep shade of red all over such pale skin. Sherlock looked deliciously embarrased … and John adored him. And John blushed at his thoughts of punishing Sherlock as well.

They couldn’t take their eyes off each other as they had dinner. They were having eyesex, as the two idiots have always had from the day they met, always too shy to say ‘I love you’.

The four boys had become two couples having dinner together but they were two small islands, each of them only concentrated on their partners. They didn’t speak much, but the stares were hot and intense.

All of a sudden Sean asked John if he was planning to get married. Sherlock impulsively answered “Yes! Of course. My John and I are getting married soon. Hasn’t John told you about it?”

“No, he hasn’t … Well, well, well …This is a surprise … You two… I should have noticed that… You are together!”

“Yes,!” Sherlock answered Sean, “We have been going steady in a relationship since Mike Stamford introduced us three years ago.”

“No! No!” John said angrily.

At that moment Sherlock thought that he had lost John. How could I, for one moment, believe that John would put up with such nonsense? That he would pretend to be my boyfriend! I should have asked him first … What a fool I have been! He gave John an apologetic look.

John looked back at him with a smile and said “No! Not yet, Sherlock! No! I haven’t had time … with so much to talk about … but I am telling him right now … my love!”

Sherlock couldn’t believe his eyes … and ears … Not only hadn’t John not got angry with him but he was pretending to be his love as well. John had told him ‘My Love!’ … OMG! Sherlock was happy because John was helping him with his plan to make Joe believe that he and John were a couple.

“Sherlock! … Love! … I am talking to you! Hey! Where are you my beautiful?”

“Oh! Oh! … Sorry John! You were saying?”

“I said … Oh, Sherlock! You are not pay attention to me, love … I will definitely punish you tonight… By depriving you of some of your senses … maybe you will be able to only listen to me…”

Sherlock gulped and blushed at the mental image of himself tied up in bed, gagged and blindfolded … OMG! Stop! Stop! Focus Sherlock!

“Sorry Jawn!! Sorry!!”

“Yes Sean! … We are planning to get married soon … When exactly we haven’t decided yet, but surely before Christmas.”

“Oh! That is wonderful news John!,”said Sean beaming.

“Yeah! Fantastic! Sherlock told me about you two, and the wedding of course … on the day we met at the conference. I learnt about it before you Sean … John seems to be more reserved than Sherlock,”commented Joe.

“Oh! He has told you? No, I am not reserved at all. We haven’t told anybody yet. Not even Mrs Hudson, our landlady… or Mike … or the guys at the Yard … No one actually. I can’t wait to tell the world about my getting married to the most gorgeous, wonderful genius in the world ... my adorable genius. I am so proud of him …”

“Oh Jawn! Stop it! You make me blush like a teenager!”

Sherlock was a deep hue of red by now … but he looked so happy about John. He loved him so much that he even dared to fantasize that all this crazy idea was true … He didn’t want to go back home … He wanted to stay at Angelo’s forever so that he could show John off in front of Joe and Sean. At home everything would be different … he would have to explain everything to John. Maybe John would be very angry with him … maybe … 

“You look beautiful when you blush, my gorgeous!” John’s voice brought Sherlock back to reality.

John gave Sherlock a tender kiss and Sherlock blushed even more, if that was possible. He hugged John tenderly and gave him a kiss back. If John was angry already, a hug and a kiss would not make him angrier, Sherlock thought.

“Hey, everybody! … Shall we have a coffee?,” John asked the boys. “A capuccino for me…”


	7. Surrender to me, beautiful!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the two boys decide to confess what they have been feeling for each other ... at long last

They talked over coffee for two solid hours. Sherlock and John stared at each other hungrily and smiled at Joe and Sean. Sherlock was relieved to think that John didn’t seem to be so angry with him. Or at least he was not showing his real feelings to their friends. Could John be such a good actor? But anyway, Sherlock could not help feeling worried about John’s reaction when they arrived at home, or even before that, as soon as Joe and Sean left.

Sherlock and John noticed the fabulous chemistry between the Professor and the Captain. And John was relieved to know that Joe was not interested in Sherlock and Sherlock was happy to see that Sean was not interested in his John.

Sherlock! What shall we do now? When this time is over and we have to stop pretending … OMG! I don’t want to go back home … I want to stay at Angelo’s forever … John thought.

When it was time to go back home, Joe and Sean shared a cab to go to a pub for some drinks. And Sherlock and John decided to walk to 221B.

They walked back home slowly and in silence. They did not look at each other or talk.

When they arrived at 221B John went to the kitchen to make some tea for both.

“Well, Sherlock … Here we are … alone again.”

As usual, so silently and quickly, Sherlock went up to John and said: “No, John … We are not alone … We have each other … Am I enough for you? Because you are everything I want, my Jawn…”

And Sherlock pinned John up against the wall and kissed his Jawn with all the passion he was capable of feeling. 

And John was happy to finally surrender to his beloved Sherlock.

The End


End file.
